It is well known in the industry that one way of making a mascara composition which is both waterproof and long wear is to make it anhydrous. Thus, the composition will typically comprise volatile solvents and film forming polymers. This type of composition, however, is not washable with water.
Conventional mascara compositions which are both washable and long wear, but not waterproof, require the use of latex film formers in combination with an oil-in-water emulsion.
The use of latex film formers to form such mascara compositions has numerous drawbacks. First, latex film formers are somewhat expensive and require large amounts thereof to be used, adding to the cost of the finished goods. Secondly, latex film formers can be difficult to formulate with due to the large solid content load required, thus making them unstable, as is, or sensitive to added ingredients.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide an eye makeup composition which is waterproof, long wear, washable and has a unique gel-like texture and feel, without the need for having to use latex film formers or surfactants/emulsifiers.